


Master Gaymer M

by Tempestuous



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestuous/pseuds/Tempestuous
Summary: Emu likes gaming. Emu does gaming. Emu sucks dick as a game because he likes sucking dick. That's how it goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big spoilers warning if you haven't watched Ex-Aid 12 yet. I promise I'll get some more MCARD done... sometime. This is just to get an idea out of my head.

Emu Hojo loves to game, high stakes, no stakes, all-in. He’s a glutton for the thrill of the win and the sadness of loss, and he’s found a game that scratches a burning hunger in him.

Every day during his lunch break Emu slips off to the basement, taking especial care to take the backways and concealed staircases known only to the scurrying assistants and hurried interns of a busy hospital. Through the flickering light, down two corridors, left once, follow the curve of the corridor… he ducks into a half-closed door and flicks the switch on to illuminate the awaited cubicles.

Maybe they were part of older infrastructure, convenient for these low-down departments, but since CR took over the lower sections of the hospital they’ve moved those sections upstairs. It’s still cleaned occasionally, but seldom ever used for any purpose. That is, except the one that’s currently causing Emu’s legs to tremble with anticipation and his trousers to do their best Tokyo Tower impersonation.

He quickly pushes open the middle cubicle of the three and locks the door with fumbling fingers. The biggest part of the game is the anonymity, and it’d be a total newbie’s mistake to fail at that easy step. Emu’s a pro at this, he’d like to think, and today he’s going to try and set a new personal best. Their lunch break is 35 minutes which sets tight limits on his performance, and a touch of luck is required to ensure people show up one after another. He once lost a run to a 10-minute stretch of nobody leading to a disappointing result of four. Random elements suck like that, but it sure adds a bit of spice!

Now with the door locked, Emu sits on the closed toilet seat and breathes out to get rid of his lingering ladder anxiety. Gotta think loosey-goosey and stay focused for the best performance, a golden rule for any game. It’ll never do anyone any good to have a death-grip on the joystick or a dry mouth when you need to be slick. As he breathes, reassurement come from the familiar chemical smell of here, where so many good times have been spent. He’s good at this and he knows it.

Ok.

Ready.

One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three-four he raps on each wall.

**GAME START!**

Unzipping comes from the cubicle on his left, but the right was evidently waiting for the signal like a racer for the starting gun. Quick as a whip, a familiar dick confidently thrusts through the carefully-carved hole for him to begin his service. Whoever they are they’re a regular of this particular game, and a fine challenge to boot.

It’s long, about seven inches but thin by compensation, armed with a frighteningly prominent dorsal vein that makes it look ready to explode at any given time. They’ve got tufts of black pubes down there, evidently unshaved for some time, and they’ve definitely not been showering for a little while. A weirdly medical smell pervades though. Hm. Maybe it’s one of the other interns who’s been having to sleep in the lab recently?

No matter. It’s on like ドンキーコング.

Emu reaches out with one hand and grasps the base of the dick firmly, drawing his hand up and drawing the skin up along it before using two fingers to peel the foreskin from the top. In pulling his hand up, a fat drop of precum wells up from the tip and runs down onto his hand, helping to lubricate his second pump of this magnum specimen. There’s a delicious smell starting to wind through the medical sweat, one of musk and saved-up lust, and it’s shooting Emu’s self-control apart in a volley of .44 dick-scented shots. Reverently he licks it with quick movements and teasing runs to warm it up, then clamps his lips firmly over the head.

It’s perfect. Hot and twitching with that salty precum slathered over it, the first dick of the day is a treat he wishes he could savour for longer. Sentiment has no place in optimisation though, and the genius M knows what needs to be done now.

Hair blowing back, M begins to bob his head along this dick’s length in shallow fast strokes. Deepthroat might be someone’s thing but it’s slow and difficult to get as good results as this technique of intense glans stimulation, besides the point that deepthroat would inevitable end with M smacking his forehead off of the cubicle wall. Not that he’d know.

With his attention devoured by servicing this unkempt dick, Emu nearly misses the arrival of another regular customer to his left and kicks himself for his inattention. A key piece of tech is simultaneous service, or the ability to serve both subjects at the same time satisfactorily for a quick finish, even though the condition of this dick could hold his adoration for hours upon hours.

It’s a perfectly average 5.33 inches, beautifully coloured with pale veins that would put the most beautiful complexions to shame. He’s seen idols that didn’t look half as good as this dick, and he’d kiss this paragon of genitalia sooner than any idol when it came down to it. The pubes are trimmed precisely down leaving it smoother than skin has any right to be, the glans is a delicate purple shade recalling a pleasant plum, it’s beauty and grace in penile form. Whoever this belongs to was blessed, and knows it beyond measure with this kind of elite grooming.

Emu pops his mouth off of the end of the longer one, making sure it’s as loud as possible. People love a good show even if they can’t see, so every sound, every lipsmack and slurp is important to the whole experience. Neural stimulation is extremely important in sexual stimulation, as he learned back in university to his great interest and even greater benefit during the occasional encounters that earned him a reputation as the campus semen demon. “ _Genius Fellator M_ ” had drained the balls of enough students that he’d caused entire myths to spring up about a mythical figure capable of drawing litres out of any human with sheer sexual oral dexterity alone.

He thought he’d left that wild period behind, but it’s all reigniting with this exciting game… gamer lust flows in his blood.

Hungrily, Emu wastes no time with worshipping this new arrival and throws his mouth around the head with no pause. It’s just amazing even if it has a strange dynamic going on, the topside feeling cold and the underside burning hot. Perhaps these beautiful veins have their downsides when it comes to circulation, but frankly Emu’s as smitten with this unique dynamic as he would be with any high-end dick. Variety is the spice of sex to Emu after all.

Slobbering all over the new arrival, Emu remembers to pump the other dick rapidly with his hand, rotating his hand around and playing with the head to keep up a constant barrage of stimulation while he works his handsome friend in his mouth. Every time he goes down, he slavers around it like it’s the last dick he’ll ever see, and every little dribble of precum that creeps onto his tongue is greedily swirled around as a balm on his burns of desire. He knows he’s working with a quick shot here, but it’s all he can do not to go two-handed on this icon of beauty.

After a couple of minutes of working them as hard as he can, Emu starts alternating his oral attentions at will; dry pumps do nothing for anyone and this could be a record if he gets a sub-7 time for these two targets. While filling the air with those squelches and gasps, Emu decides to go for the kill on his longer friend’s weak spot to coax him a bit forwards. For this one… the base. He runs his tongue along the underside until he’s nearly colliding with the wall, then begins to swirl his tongue around while pumping the head at an increasing pace.

Faint grunting from the other side tells him it’s definitely getting some effect, and from the bass growl in there it’s gonna be a magnum load. Have they been saving up?

As he speeds up Emu knows he’s neglecting the other dick a bit, but the ambidexterity required to speedjack two people at once is beyond him. The risk of accidentally losing rhythm and tweaking someone’s dick painfully makes it an easy way to lose time and run into a suboptimal catchup period.

Looks like this one’s gonna blow though…

Grunting, his first success of the day is a volley of shots right over his head, reaching the opposite wall with the sheer ejaculatory force. Emu keeps frantically jerking them off, bringing his face up to catch the weaker second shot before it degenerates into a milky dribble. That heat lying on his face feels refreshing, a little sign of a good job.

No time to revel in this though! Emu plants a thick kiss on the tip of that dick, getting a good taste of the bitter covering through his whole mouth, then turns his whole body and soul to the more handsome comrade accompanying him. While he was paying most of his attention over there, this one somehow got harder? Maybe they’re getting off from him paying attention to someone else. Emu’s not about that cuck life, but he’ll ignore it for the sake of a beautiful dick at least nine times out of ten.

He wraps both hands around the dick and begins pumping, vacuuming his lips around the tip and going full throttle with tongue rotations. There’s no way he’s going to let this run go sub-7 if his life depends upon it and this one can be an easy shot with enough ministration.

After two minutes of blasting this icon with all he has, there’s a growing twitch coming up that can only mean one thing: Emu’s personal protein ornamentation is on the rise. It’s now or never, and Emu starts working it with jaw-dropping speed. More, more, more… _ah_!

With a deep gasp, Emu pulls off of the object of his attentions just in time for a pearly string to shoot across his face in a vertical slash. Coaxing it further with powerful tugs, he pulls two more weakened shots out to decorate himself before letting it go. That intoxicating smell in the air around him makes him feel alive, and this superfast start to the game is a blessing for this run. The cleanup later will be difficult, for sure, but the sink outside still works fine.

Now, as that dick slowly retracts, he’s just got to sit and twiddle his thumbs. Who else will come along, he wonders? That weathered old dick, a clear match to his last dick? That weirdly cold and white dick that started showing up recently? Maybe even that dick with the weird green spikes would return someday, he missed that one. Not as much as he missed that handsome, powerful, trusting dick with that beautiful smile. He’d trusted that dick so much, and it had left him so cruelly…

In loving memory of Kiriya Kujo.


End file.
